Sexy Time
by hannamoon7
Summary: Some fun between two unknown characters. WARNINGS-Very explicit sex. Summary sucks but read and reveiw please!


_Clink. Clink. Clink. _There it is. I smile widely and go to open my window for my boyfriend. He clambers through and waits patiently until I've closed and latched the door before attacking me. His lips claim mine in a heated kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Teeth clash and nip at each other's lips. We pause only to peel our shirts off. I run my hands down his muscled chest and feel myself get wetter in my knickers. With a practiced flick of his wrist, he has my bra clasp undone. I slip my arms out of the offending garment, and practically shove my boobs into his waiting hands. He kneads at them, pulling my nipples into hard exclamation points. He takes his mouth off of mine and lowers it to my left nipple. He sucks hard on it, washing his tongue over it and leaving a love bite with his teeth. He hooks his thumbs over the waist of my pyjama pants and pulls them down roughly, exposing my drenched underwear. He runs his finger along my slit, and it's all I can do to not buck my hips into his hand. His mouth has switched to give my other nipple attention, pulling and sucking and nipping, making sure it isn't neglected. I make short work of his jeans, discarding them quickly. I grasp him through his underwear and stroke him quickly, making him as hard as a rock in no time. He reclaims my mouth kissing me franticly before growlingly in a low voice. His hands slip into my underwear, where he strokes my wet curls. I wiggle out of my underwear, allowing him full access. In turn, he discards his boxers, allowing me to stroke him better. We adopt the classic '69' position, and I take him in my mouth. What doesn't fit, I massage with my fingers. In return, he uses his tongue on my clit, making it throb with need. He laps at it, making me groan around his cock. He sticks his tongue in my hot, wet entrance, wiggling it around, drawing more moans from me. He uses his fingers to continue with my clit, and I find it hard to concentrate on his blowjob. I swirl my tongue around the head, before taking in as much as I can and giving a hard suck, pulling down. I repeat this action, massaging his balls with my free hand. I feel him stiffen under me, before shouting my name as he orgasms. I drink it all up, before placing a kiss on his head. He works double speed now, desperate to make me come. He replaces his tongue with his fingers, pumping in and out of me with three fingers. He kisses me again before moving down to my breast. He laps at my nipples, fondling my breasts. I clench around him, and he pumps harder. I scream his name to the sky, riding out my orgasm. He bends his head and laps up my cum, before bringing his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. I stroke him again, making him hard, before he poises himself at my entrance. I nod, and he plunges into my core. He lies without moving, until I growl at him. He begins to move up and down, finding a good pace. He hits a sensitive spot and I mewl in pleasure. I start to move my hips in time with him. Soon, I stiffen, tightening around him. I come again, calling out his name as I realise in jets of white sticky cum. He follows close behind, injecting his seed into me. He pulls out and we cuddle together until he has to go. I clean myself up and fall asleep instantly.

I wait patiently for her to close the door before attacking her. I claim her lips with mine, and slip my tongue into her mouth. We rip off the offending clothes, and I lower my mouth to her breast. Licking and sucking on the nipple, I bring it to a hard point. She moans deep and low, the sound going straight to my cock. I switch to the other nipple, using my hand to knead her breast. Suddenly, I drop my hands and slip her pants off. I run my finger along her slit through her knickers to find that she's already soaking wet. I reclaim her lips, biting down on her lower lip as I remove her underwear. I find her clit and rub and pull on it, making her buck her hips into my hand. My jeans and boxers soon join hers, and she leans down to take my cock into her eager mouth. I lower my mouth to her wet cunt, lapping at the juices already there. I lap and use my teeth to pull on her clit, engorging it. She moans against my cock, making it jerk in anticipation. She sucks hard like it's a lolly, making it hard to concentrate. I stick my tongue in her slick, wet center, wiggling it around, provoking another low moan. I use my hand to knead and flick her clit. I have to try hard not to buck my hips, so I don't gag her. But after a particularly hard suck, she sends me over the edge. I abandon my ministration to ride out the orgasm, coming into her mouth in little spurts. She drinks it up eagerly, before placing a kiss on my slick head. I return to her cunt, wanting to make her come as hard as I did. I replace my tongue with three fingers, pumping in and out of her hard. I lap at her breast, and she clutches my hair, making little mewling noises. One last pump and she's over the edge. My name sounds sweet on her lips as she rides out the orgasm. I lower my head to lap up her juices, reveling in their sweet taste. She quickly strokes me back to full hardness and I poise myself over her slick entrance. I bury myself to the hilt in her tight core. I move slowly, before picking up the pace. She starts to move in time with my, and she orgasms quickly. I feel her tighten around me, and that is my undoing. I spray my seed into her with one last pump, screaming her name to the heavens. We clean up and lie together, until I have to head home.


End file.
